Karaoke Contest At Lime Rickey's
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: It's Lime Rickey's birthday and lot's of kids are invited to celebrate with him. But his party has a singing contest.


Okay, my other idea. If it's boring, don't flame me, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, HSM, or the songs "Beat of My Heart" (Hilary Duff), "Vacation" (Simple Plan), "What I've been looking for" (HSM Ryan & Sharpay version), "Be Good to me" (Ashley Tisdale), "If we were a movie" (Hannah Montana), "Only hope" (Mandy Moore) and "S.O.S." (Jonas Brothers)

--

Karaoke Contest at Lime Rickey's

--

A S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in front of an alley. Its door opened, and several kids walked out of it. One was a red-headed girl wearing a green sweater, orange skirt and brown boots. She's known as Numbuh 86, the global tactical officer of the KND, but also called Fanny Fulbright.

Beside her was a blonde haired girl wearing a helmet with the number '362' on it. She's wearing an orange sweatshirt, an aqua jumpsuit underneath, and her sandals. She's popularly known as Numbuh 362, the supreme leader of the KND, but she's also called Rachel McKenzie.

She, Fanny, and other operatives walked to a dark platform and knocked. A rectangular shape removed, revealing it was a peephole.

"We're closed," a deep voice said.

"We're here for Lime Rickey's birthday," Rachel said.

The two eyes blinked and the rectangular peephole was shut. The door opened, and a tall boy said, "Welcome, Numbuh 362 and other operatives."

"Hey, Butch," Fanny said. They all entered the place.

It was a bar, a soda bar for kids. No teens, no adults, just kids.

"Hey Numbuh 362!" a voice said behind Rachel.

She turned around and saw Numbuh 60, the drill sergeant of the Arctic Base, but he's also called Patton Drilovsky.

"Hey Numbuh 60," Rachel said shyly.

"So, you've been invited to this shindig too."

"Yeah. I've been."

"Lime Rickey's birthday is a big celebration, so we had to come," Patton said.

"Of course. Soda serving is one of his best," Rachel said.

--

Behind them were other two kids. One was a bald boy, wearing a red sweater, gray shorts, white socks, brown boots and his famous sunglasses. He's Numbuh 1, the leader of Sector V, and also called Nigel Uno.

Beside him was a girl, wearing a blue shirt with side stripes, very short shorts, white shoes, golden hoop earrings and her famous red hat. She's Numbuh 5, the second-in-command and team spy of Sector V, and also called Abby Lincoln.

"Numbuh 5! Please?! Please?! I'm begging you! Can I?!"

"Numbuh 1, ya can't sing a duet with me!"

"Aw, c'mon, you know I have a great voice," Nigel said.

"You must be joking," Abby told him.

"Fine. I know I have some voice, but I just want to sing with you! Even once, please?"

Abby trotted away, which led Nigel to follow her.

--

"Man, Numbuh 1 just can't wait to sing with Numbuh 5," a plump boy said. He's wearing a pilot's hat with goggles, an aqua shirt, brown pants and black and white sneakers. He's Numbuh 2, the pilot and 2x4 technology officer of Sector V, but also called Hoagie Gilligan.

"So, what's the story?" Fanny asked him, walking closer. "Well…" It all came to Hoagie in a flashback.

_--_

_"Hey, new letters!" Hoagie said, rushing to his mailbox. _

_He grabbed the bundle and tossed the junk mail away. _

_And he saw one from Butch. He had to read it, so he opened it. Written there was: Hey Hoagie! Knowing you're a close pal of Rickey's, I sent you this. You know it's his birthday today, right? Well, we'll be planning a surprise party for him. I hope you and your friends could come to enlighten the party. And one more thing, the party has a karaoke contest, so bring a mike if you can. And don't worry about the soda. They're all on the house. Signed, Butch. _

_"Wahoo! I'm invited!" _

_Hoagie ran to the treehouse and saw Abby sitting on the couch beside two other operatives. _

_One was a blonde Aussie, wearing an orange hoodie, blue jeans and white shoes. He's Numbuh 4, hand-in-hand combat master of Sector V, and also known as Wally Beatles. _

_Next to him was a Japanese girl, wearing an oversized sweater, black leggings, and shoes like Hoagie's. She's Numbuh 3, diversionary tactician and nurse of Sector V, and also known as Kuki Sanban. _

_"Hey guys! Guess what, Butch invited us to Lime Rickey's birthday!" Hoagie announced. _

_"Yeah!" the three exclaimed. _

_"And it has a karaoke contest!" _

_"Yeah… what?!" Abby asked. _

_"A karaoke contest, you know, like a singing contest." _

_"WHAT?! We can't bring Numbuh 1!" Abby said. _

_"Hey guys. What's the yelling about?" Nigel asked, coming in. _

_"Oh, Numbuh 1! Well it's just that… umm…" _

_"Lime Rickey's having a singing party later," Kuki said. _

_"Really? I'll practice singing now!" Nigel rushed to his room. _

_Abby slapped her forehead and asked, "Numbuh 3, why'd ya tell him?" _

_"Umm… I… well… umm…" _

_"Nevermind. I just gotta bring earplugs this time."_

--

"So, that's what happened?" Fanny asked.

"Yup. But Numbuh 5 didn't bring earplugs. And then after that, Numbuh 1 remembered how Numbuh 5 sang, so he wants to sing with her."

"Because of the prizes or because of…"

"Maybe. You know how he feels…"

"Yeah, but did he confess it?"

"Not yet. But I know he'll be able to."

--

Meanwhile, at another part of the place, Kuki was begging Wally.

"Please? Please? Either you sing with me or I'll sing the Rainbow Monkey song."

"You wouldn't!"

"I can!"

"What song again?"

"What I've been looking for, the one in High School Musical."

"What?! I ain't singing any love songs!"

"Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys, also very round and super…"

"Okay! I'll sing with ya, Sheila," Wally gave in.

"YAY!"

--

"So, Patton, are you going to sing?" Rachel asked him.

"What? We have to sing? Oh no. I have a bad singing voice," Patton said.

"Nonsense. No matter what it sounds like, it'll sound nice, you know. At least you have the guts to sing," Rachel told him.

"No, really. I mean it. My voice sounds like a screeching monkey," Patton said.

"It's not that bad."

"Trust me, it is."

--

Then, Butch at the front door, spotted Rickey arriving.

"Everyone, he's here!" Butch announced.

Every kid ran to hiding spots as Butch turn off the lights. Outside, Rickey took out the keys to open the door. He unlocked it and entered.

"Why are the lights closed?" he asked, switching the lights on.

That was the signal; every kid jumped out of their hiding spot and yelled, "Happy Birthday, Lime Rickey!"

"Oh! You all remembered!" he said happily.

"And you'll have some entertainment tonight," Butch said, "We'll be having a singing contest. You'll be one of the judges."

"Great! Let's start!"

--

Hoagie and Butch set up the music box and mike. When they were done, Rickey said, "I want to start the contest now."

Butch saluted him and moved the spotlight to point at the first singer. It pointed to Virginia Sims, or Numbuh 23.

"Me?" she asked.

"Let's give a round of applause to Virginia Sims!" Everyone clapped their hands enthusiastically as Virginia was being pushed to the stage. Bartie Stork, or Numbuh 35, couldn't wait for her to sing.

"Umm… well… how about the song 'Beat of my Heart'?" she asked shyly.

Hoagie nodded and pushed the music box. It was one of his new inventions that blasts the song needed.

_--_

_To the beat of my  
to the beat of my  
to the beat of my heart_

It was a fine start. Her voice was amazing. It matched the tune exactly.

_I'm thinking about,  
letting it out.  
I wanna give in,  
I wanna go out.  
Been looking around  
I've finally found,  
the rhythm of love,  
the feeling of sound.  
It's making a change,_

Bartie watched Virginia sing. He couldn't stop listening to her singing. It was just so hypnotic in his point of view. Her voice was almost exact to the real singer.

_The feeling is strange.  
It's coming right back.  
Right back in my range.  
Not worried about anything else,  
I'm waking up_

"Wow, she's so amazing," Bartie let out in a whisper, which only his best friend, Patton, heard. "Your crush sings great," he teased, which made Bartie blush.

_To the beat of my,  
to the beat of my,  
to the beat of my heart._

"Dude, she sings great!" "Amazing!" Several comments were heard in the crowd. It was true; she was a good singer.

_The beat of my heart,  
the beat of my heart,  
the beat of my heart,  
it tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
to the beat of my,  
to the beat of my heart,_

"Cool! She sings great, mate!" Wally said. "Numbuh 23 can sing? She's so great! I wonder if she practices," Kuki said. "Her voice is fantastic!" Hoagie said.

_  
I'm up from my down.  
I turn it around.  
I'm making it back,  
I'm not gonna drown.  
I'm taking a stance.  
I won't miss a chance.  
I want you to see  
I'm not scared to dance.  
_

"Wow, she's great!" Abby said. Even she thought Virginia was a great singer.

_  
The way that you feel  
could never be real.  
I want you to know I finished the deal.  
So I'm sayin to you  
I'll always be true.  
To the rhythm inside,_

Virginia, on the other hand, couldn't believe that people say she's really that amazing in singing.

_To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,_

She looked at the crowd and saw many satisfied faces, and saw a wide smiling Bartie. Does he like my singing?

_Away, Away,  
Away, away,  
Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,_

That girl is so amazing. Will she ever notice me?

Both kids have thoughts running through their heads.

_  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
It tears us apart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start,  
_

"Wow! I should've known that she can sing. She's great!" Rachel told to Fanny. _  
_

_The beat of my heart,  
the beat of my heart,  
the beat of my heart,  
it tears us apart.  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
The beat of my heart,  
Now I'm back to the start.  
To the beat of my,  
to the beat of my,  
to the beat of my heart,  
_

Bartie smiled as he listened. It was music to his ears. Patton was tapping his shoulder, but he was in a trance.

_Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart,  
Away, Away,  
Away, Away,  
To the beat of my,  
To the beat of my heart._

_--_

As the song ended, everyone started cheering and clapping their hands loudly.

"Whoo!"

"Wow!"

Virginia smiled and bowed. She walked down the stage and the judges started thinking.

"Hmm… I'd give it an 8," The Kid said.

"I like it. 9 for me," Numbuh 101, or Matt, said.

"I'd give it a 9," Lime Rickey said, "Next contestant, please."

Butch moved the spotlight and it pointed to Matt.

"Me? YAY!"

"Uh oh. Fanboy's gonna sing," Abby told Nigel.

"Agreed," he told her.

Matt jumped on the stage and said, "I want Vacation!"

"Then go to Sector J, man," Numbuh 1-Love told him.

"NO! I mean the song, Vacation!"

"Okay," Hoagie said, pushing the music box button.

_--_

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy,  
She talks for hours and still tomorrow,  
She'll call again,  
And when he thinks that this could be the end,  
She calls again.  
_

How Matt sang, surprised everyone. He might sound as an annoying fan boy, but in singing, it's different.

_  
At six in the morning,  
she waits at the door,  
He tells her to leave, but  
still tomorrow she'll be there again.  
She won't let go!_

"I can't believe it. Numbuh 101 can sing like that!" Hoagie said. "Whoa! He can sing!" Wally said.

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want.  
A one way ticket outta my life,  
watching you fly away.  
I never liked you!_

"He… can… sing…" Nigel stammered. "Who knew he could sing like that," Patton said.

_  
She doesn't care if he tries to ignore her.  
He runs away, but,  
still she follows  
she'll try again,  
she likes to think she'll get him in the end.  
Yeah!  
_

Little did they know, Matt took voice lessons the past year, and he passed. He didn't sound exactly like the singer of the song, but he can sing without cracking.

_  
Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want.  
A one way ticket outta my life,  
watching you fly away.  
I never liked you!_

"How did that autograph begging geek get good in singing?" Fanny asked herself. Everyone was shocked, but in a good way. Matt has his natural voice.

_I never wanted to!  
I never liked you!  
I never wanted to!  
Whoa!_

"Well… he… he… he can sing…" Shirley, or Numbuh 10, said in shock.

_  
Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?  
I could book your flight and pack your bags if you want.  
A one way ticket outta my life,  
watching you fly away.  
I never liked you!  
I never wanted to!  
I never liked you!  
I'm not in love with you!_

--

As the song ended, everyone clapped slowly, until it turned into roaring thunders of applauding.

"Thanks everyone!" Matt said happily.

"Nice job, Matt," Nigel said.

"Thank you, Numbuh 1, sir!" Matt said.

"Now, go back to your post," he ordered.

"You can sing? Well, I'll give it a 7," The Kid said.

"Nice one, Matt. I never thought you could sing in that range. I'll say 8," Shirley said.

"8. That was unexpected, in a good way, so 8," Rickey said.

"Yahoo!" Matt hollered.

"Next!"

Butch turned the spotlight to Kuki and Wally.

"Whoo!" Many kids cheered for them.

"C'mon, Wally!" Kuki dragged Wally to the stage.

"Help me, Numbuh 2!" Wally yelped.

Hoagie chuckled and started the music. He already knew what Kuki wanted.

_--_

_Wally:  
It's hard to believe  
that I couldn't see_

Several kids cheered already for the two.

_Together:  
You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me_

_Kuki:  
This feelings like no other_

_Together:  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you so lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

"Go, Numbuh 4!" Nigel cheered in the crowd. Wally was good in singing. Kuki sang like a natural, like at the school play they had, in which the Delightful Children tried to thrash.

_Kuki:  
So good to be seen  
So good to be heard_

_Together:  
Don't have to say a word_

"Wow, she's great!" The Kid said. Wally glared at him and started showing off his singing skills.

_  
Wally:  
For so long I was lost  
So good to be found_

_Together:  
I'm loving having you around_

_Wally:  
This feeling's like no other_

_Together:  
I want you to know  
I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before, I finally found  
What I've been looking for_

--

The song faded away slowly, and thundering claps started filling around them. The two bowed.

"See, I knew you could do it," Kuki said. She hugged Wally and he blushed.

"Thanks," he said softly.

"Whoo! Very nice! I'll give it a 9," The Kid said.

"I'll give it an 8. You guys can do better," Matt said.

"9, for you two can do better, but this is alright. I like it," Rickey said.

"Okay!" Kuki appreciated the comments and she and Wally walked down the stage.

"Aww, why didn't Numbuh 4 sing the Rainbow Monkey song instead?" Hoagie asked jokingly.

--

Butch automatically started picking others. Shirley had her turn, with straight 8s. Bartie too with two 8s and a 7. Hoagie tried once and he got a 7, an 8 and a 9. Next, Butch pointed the spotlight to Fanny.

"Alright!" She exclaimed. She jumped to the stage and said, "I want the song, Be Good to Me!" Hoagie nodded and controlled the music box.

_Everyday is getting worse  
Do the same things and it hurts  
I don't know if I should cry  
All I know is that I'm trying  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you  
But you make it so hard to do  
_

Hoagie covered his ears. "Man, she really has that violin played by a monkey voice," Hoagie thought. Everyone was covering their ears. "I wish I brought earplugs! Nigel said. "She sings worse than Numbuh 1!" Abby thought.

_What's the point of making plans  
You'd break all the ones we had  
I don't know where we went wrong  
'cause we used to be so strong  
I wanna believe in you  
I wanna believe in you_

_--_

"Umm… Fanny, that could be all," Rickey said.

"No way! I want to sing more! _So why can't you be good to me, good to meee_!"

"AH! Get her off the stage now!" The Kid yelled.

Butch pushed Fanny off the stage.

"Hey! Stop pushing! Let go of me!" Fanny couldn't stop Butch since he was hard to push away. When she plopped on her seat, Butch returned to look for the other contestants. He then chose Patton.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you," Rickey said.

"Well, I… uh… can't…"

Butch pulled him onto the stage.

"Umm… how about S.O.S.?" Patton asked, stammering.

_--_

_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situations and empty  
Conversations  
_

Patton felt so embarrassed. He felt his cheeks burn up. He wasn't good at singing. Rachel now understood what he meant, but she liked it, no matter how it sounded. "HA! I told you singing like that is a great art!" Nigel rubbed his singing skills to Abby. "At least he sings better than you," she whispered.

_  
Oooh  
This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

--

Patton stopped and said, "Uh, I know my singing's bad, so, I'll stop now."

"Are you kidding me?! You sing great!" Nigel yelled from the audience.

Abby smacked Nigel with her hat and said, "We understand, Numbuh 60. But really, ya can sing good. You just need more practice."

"Really, she's right, Patton. You sing good, but practice, okay. You'll be a great singer in no time," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rachel," Patton said, smiling at her.

She blushed and lowered her head to avoid anyone to see. Butch then moved the spotlight and he chose Abby.

"Me?"

"Go on, Numbuh 5!" Nigel said.

He accompanied her to the stage and Abby said, "Umm… maybe the song, If we were a movie."

Hoagie saluted and pushed the music box on.

_--_

_Uh oh  
There you go again  
Talkin cinematic  
Yeah you  
Your charming  
You got everybody star struck  
I know, how you always seem to go,  
For the obvious,  
Instead of me  
You get a ticket and you'll see_

Everyone listened closely to her. She was a great singer. Her voice matched perfectly to the tune.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'll fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

Nigel listened happily to the song. It was a beautiful one. But one thing bothered his thoughts, who's this dedicated to?

_Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La, La  
I'll be actin' through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I should win an Oscar for this scene I'm in_

"Go, Numbuh 5!" Kuki, Wally and Hoagie cheered. "I could sing better than that," Fanny muttered. "Oh, hush," Rachel said.

_  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'll fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
_

Meanwhile, Abby was thinking of the lyrics of the song. Why did she even pick this song? Was it random, or is there an exact reason?

_  
Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And were together, it's for real, now playin'  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like somethin' more than in my mind  
I see it  
Could be amazing  
_

Everyone cheered loudly for Abby. They loved her singing. Her voice was so soothing and calm, so beautiful. "Encore! Encore!" everyone cheered, even if she wasn't done with the first song.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy _

_And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'll fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song  
If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end  
We'd be laughin'  
Watchin' the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song_

--

As the song fades, everyone cheered loudly and clapped their hands enthusiastically.

"That was amazing. I say 10," The Kid said.

"Wow! Numbuh 5, you're a great singer! 10!" Matt exclaimed.

"I say 10. I enjoyed it," Rickey said.

"I knew it! Good job, Numbuh 5!" Nigel said.

She blushed and walked down the stage to her seat. Then, Butch pointed the spotlight to Rachel.

"Me? I am… umm…"

"Rachel, you can do it. You can sing. I can't wait to listen," Patton told her.

With that remark, she smiled and walked on the stage and said, "The song, Only Hope."

_--_

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
__It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again  
_

Everyone listened to Rachel singing. She was good. It was a good start.

_  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

Patton was dazzled. He never heard a more angelic voice than Rachel's.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
And laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

Rachel was nervous. She thought she could never pull this off, but she was starting to feel a little better. And seeing Patton enjoying it made it a whole lot better.

_  
So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
_

"Wow…" "she…" "can…" "sing…" "amazingly…"

_  
I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

Everyone listened to the song she was singing. She was great, no excuses. Her voice was soothing, and great. Everyone was amazed, mostly Patton.

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

--

As the music ended, everyone clapped their hands and cheered.

"I enjoyed it, really. I'll say 9," The Kid said.

"Wow, Numbuh 362, sir! You sing great! 10!" Matt said.

"I'll say 9. You sing amazingly, Rachel," Rickey said.

"Thanks," she said, and she walked down the stage.

--

The contest was officially over. Everyone is now drinking cans of soda.

"We would like to announce the winner of the contest," Lime Rickey said.

"Who is it?!" everyone asked.

"The winner is… Abigail Lincoln!"

Everyone cheered as Abby blushed. Who would've known she had won? Nigel hugged her and said, "I knew you'd win."

"First runner up is… Rachel McKenzie!"

"Really?" she asked.

"And next is Kuki and Wally!"

"YAY!! We got third, Wally!"

"As the prize for the winner, you win 10 cans of soda," Matt said.

"Okay… that's something nice," Abby said.

--

Minutes later, Abby saw Nigel sitting alone, looking upset.

"Hey, Numbuh 1. Why are ya sad?"

"Oh, umm… nothing."

"C'mon, I know better than that."

"Okay, I'm glad you won, but I just wanted to sing even 1 duet with you."

"Hmm… let's do it," Abby said.

"Really?" "

But at the treehouse. Let's go first. The rest can have fun here."

"Okay!" Nigel said.

They ran out and grabbed their bikes and rode back to the treehouse.

--

Meanwhile, Patton sat alone, drinking another can of soda.

"Hey, Patton."

It was Rachel.

"Oh, hi, Rachel. I'm glad you won."

"Thanks. Why'd you stop singing earlier? You were singing fine."

"I'm not that good. You're really good, and I couldn't reach how great you could be in singing."

"Nonsense, Patton. You can sing well. Just practice."

"Okay. But still, you sing better than me."

"Aww, you're so sweet."

Rachel leaned in and kissed Patton on the cheek. She walked away, blushing. And Patton, "This day just gets better and better."

--

If it was boring, please no harsh comments. Please R&R, no flames.


End file.
